I have studied the behavior of Starand and found an interesting solvent phenomenon using AMBER. The system we are studying now is beta- hairpin which is stable in water. We hope to explain the factors important to this unusual stablization of beta-hairpin structures, and thus contribute to the understanding of the origin of biolomolecular structures. It is important to use MidasPlus and the Computer Graphics Laboratory facilities in order to see the structures and even the dynamics graphically.